Pouring My Heart Out to A Figure of Stone
by Hikari Kame
Summary: Yugi is 26 now, and battling a losing war with the demons in his heart. But this time, there is no one to help him. Everyone around seems to wound him more, and his only foothold is his sanctuary, a figure of stone. Puzzleshipping, etc. Sad story.
1. Chapter 1

Pouring My Heart Out To You

A YuGiOh fanfiction in the 5D times

After Atem had left, Yugi was never the same. It first hit when Yugi got on the plane to go home..

_FLASHBACK_

_The gang was boarding the jet that Kaiba had provided. They had spent the day running amok around Egypt, absorbing the sights. It was wonderful._

"_Wasn't that fun, Mou Hitori No Boku?" Yugi slipped, saying it out loud. Everyone froze. _

"_I'm so stupid." Yugi's head hung down. Yugi spun on his heels and ran for the bathroom. _

_The breakdown finally started. _

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Suddenly, nothing was the same anymore. Yugi walked through life with a sad smile and a bit of a daze. There were times when everyone doubted his sanity, when he would spin around suddenly, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

Seto Kaiba saw the signs. Yugi was depressed, tired, and always doing awkward things and trying to cover them up.

He was hallucinating. Kaiba, after a few weeks, finally went up to Yugi's Grandpa and told him what he had noticed. Later on, Yugi privately went up to Kaiba to say a heartfelt thanks. Kaiba thought that Yugi's mental illness would fade.

He was wrong….

Thursday Morning

"Good Morning, Yugi!" Tea cheerfully called up.

"Good Morning." Yugi replied. He walked in the same way he always did, straight back, but tired outlook. It was obvious he tried, but…it was depressing.

A whoosh of air startled the two out of their thoughts. Yugi turned, spinning, and gasped.

A great red dragon circled the school grounds, before lowering in front of Yugi. Atem reached out his hands…

And helped Tea up to lead her through a magical world on a flying dragon.

Yugi was shocked, and he stood their for a few minutes. His body shaked, but all he said was, "Atem better be careful and not drop her."

Kaiba tried to say something, but he was pulled back and slammed into the wall by a familiar person…

Atem.

Yugi ran after Kaiba, before he stopped again. He quickly looked around.

There were four Atems running around the school, and none of them even cared about Yugi.

"Oh my God." Yugi mumbled. What was he going to do?

Here's a preview for the next few chapters.

Mira snuck behind the wall. The nameless pharaoh's tomb was huge, and a maze. It changed constantly, slowing, with illusions and walls and magic. Mira dove for it. She made it just in time.

There. The room with the statue. She darted to the side and took out her camcorder.

In front of the statue, someone was leaning forward, their hands on the statue's chest. Their lips met, flesh brushing across something unfeeling. Yet it wasn't cold.

The person dropped their hands, and moved back. As he turned, his amethyst eyes shined in the suddenly-lit torches in the room.

It was Yugi. A testament to the battle of time. Never aging, and never changing. He was a magnet for miracles. Miracles that always hurt him more.

Mira lifted her eyes away from the camcorder. She couldn't help it. Everyone who watched Yugi when he kissed the statue of the Pharaoh would always cry.

Even Seto Kaiba had cried when he saw it. The one time of the day when Yugi would pour out his heart and soul to a figure of stone.


	2. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


End file.
